


Protégé

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Phone Calls & Telephones, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don keeps a close eye on his protégé.  Written for the <span><a href="http://highlander100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://highlander100.livejournal.com/"><b>highlander100</b></a></span> Challenge #135: "Stress Relief"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Protégé

"Adam?"

"Don! How are you?"

"A bit perplexed, actually. It's been a bear of a week, what with that 'mini-Gathering' in New York. And now the head of my Middle Eastern group is excited about some new evidence that the Pheonicians sailed to Florida."

"Really?"

"Apparently so, based on your latest translation for them."

"Ah..."

"Adam, I realize that translating between languages with such diverse frames of reference is a creative endeavor. But let's do try to keep it in the realm of non-fiction, shall we?"

"I'll re-check my notes and get back to them tomorrow morning, Don."

"Bright boy."


End file.
